Phoenix
Johnson "Phoenix" Newton (born January 8, 1979, age 35) is a recreational pilot, originally residing in Maple Mountain during his childhood (a mile from the Pancakeria) before moving to Serenade Village after high school due to financial woes of only living two months in his parents' mansion. He is the step-father of three now-grown children, Sonny (the eldest brother), and twins Arnold and Reginald, and the wife of Azalea. Biography Early life (1979-19 Born to Chalmer and Zuma Newton (nee Norwood), respectively the school board superintendent and a 12th grade arts teacher on January 8, 1979, John was the second youngest child, born over a year after his oldest brother Carlson. Growing up, he did not like toys, rather he would actually imagine and craft his own playthings as a young child. When he went to kindergarten at five years of age in 1984, he was often ridiculed for not playing with actual toys. However, this changed at Christmas when he would recieve an Atari 2600, even though he ordered markers to decorate one of his various cardboard ride-on planes. Nevertheless, he would frequently go to video game stores and buy many games he loved, including his games of his favorite hobby, planes, and a newfound interest, platformers. He has stated that it wasn't always what he wanted it to be, however because his younger brother and sister (then 4 months and 1 3/4 years old, respectively) would always ruin his gaming experience, and that nobody else at his school played video games, so he would eventually quit playing. The following summer, his whole family would take a trip to his town's airport, where he said that it was "by far, the best time of my life!". When the NES came out in first grade, his rich cousin would save up and get one for Phoenix and his older brother. He instantly became a fan of games which were available for the system, such as Super Mario Bros., Baseball, '' ''More coming soon! Orders Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapple Mix + Chocolate Syrup *Regular Mixing (2/4) *Whipped Cream *3 Strawberries *1 Chocolate Chip Cookie Pancakeria *2 French Toasts + Pecan Mixables *3 Butter *Cinnamon *2 Waffles *Maple Syrup *1 Banana Drink *Cranberry Juice with Cream Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in Hoagie Bun *Relish *Sauerkraut *Hot Sauce *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers Drink and Popcorn *Large Diet Fizzo *Medium Cheddar Corn Cupcakeria Cupcake 1 *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Sprinkles *3 Chocolate Chips Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Teal Frosting *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Drizzle *1 Marshmallow Pastaria *Gnocchi *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Prosciutto *2 Meatballs *Black Pepper Bread *Poppyseed Roll Donuteria Donut 1 *Roll Shape Cutter *Chocolate Dough *Boston Cream *Cinnamon Sugar *Creameo Bits *Crushed Peanuts *Strawberry Drizzle Donut 2 *Round Shape Cutter *Pumpkin Cake *Chocolate Icing *Crushed Peanuts *Caramel Drizzle Donut 3 *Long John Shape Cutter *Vanilla Dough *Cookie Dough Cream *Strawberry Icing *Mini-Mallows *Sprinkles *Blue Moon Drizzle Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Mayo *Lettuce *Top Bun Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Freezeria HD *Large Cup Category:Customers created by Greatlegoman29 Category:Freezeria Category:Boys Category:Customers who debuted in Freezeria Category:P Customers